Twelve Skips
by ReinyDay
Summary: Twelve skips was all it took. How could he tell that it'd become like this? Should he have even tried the relationship? How hard did he make 'him' suffer?
1. Chapter 1

**_The First_**

His heart skipped a beat.

The first time, it felt like an entirely new experience to the Reinherz. It was something he could only read in books, but did not have the fortunate fate of experiencing in his early years. If asked, the red head would immediately state that it was _not_ love, but admiration. Lying to himself as he knew the difference.

Anyways, the reason why he had felt this small ache, was that he had been observing the photographer sitting on the couch. It wasn't like a hunter watching its prey before attacking, but more like fascination on what Leonardo would do next. At first it were the small things that the brunet had done or spoke that had interested Klaus' mind. But as time progresses, everything the young adult had done would catch his attention.

Today was no different. Silently, his eyes would glance over to Leo for a quick second before returning back to either the files he was looking at, the plants he tended to, or the game he was in the middle of. It was a miracle that the young adult hadn't caught on yet.

As the minutes ticked on with the brunet kept in the room, he slowly began to drift side to side. Eventually, the young adult gave in to the drowsiness, slumping down along the couch. Klaus had quickly noticed it, but thought nothing of it for the moment, returning back to the last few seconds of his game. Quickly, the Reinherz cornered his opponent with his pieces before executing checkmate. There was a short moment before the game announced his victory, raising his spirits somewhat.

Deciding it was a good time to stop, he exited the game and closed the computer. Pushing himself of his chair, the red head silently moved to where the brunet had fallen asleep. He watched as the photographer's chest would pull in air before slowly releasing it. Klaus continued to observe the sleeping adult as they moved everywhere.

From smooth cheeks to his hands where they overlapped each other. Focusing on the youth's hands, he mentally wished he could touch them. Just once. Shoving the thoughts away, he raised his head up to meet his butler's eyes. Gilbert didn't need to think hard for what his master had wanted, swiftly and quietly leaving the room in search for a blanket.

 ** _The Second_**

His heart skipped a beat.

"Pardon?" Klaus inquired, looking up to meet the brunet's gaze.

"I was just wondering… if you'd like to… I don't know, catch a movie... sometime?" Leo asked, making sure to look everywhere but the Reinherz's eyes. But even without eye-contact, he could still tell that his cheeks were bright red.

The red head softly allowed the paper's to fall from his fingers and took a moment to process the question. _Is… Is he… asking me out on a date…?_ He thought to himself. Whichever way the photographer had put it, the young adult had just asked the man out. For that small minute, Klaus was thankful that the rest of Libra had left early today, leaving only the two of them alone.

And he wasn't alone with that thought. Leo was thinking the same. I mean, if he was going to refuse anyway, might as well pretend like it never happened. And if he did accept…

Klaus coughed to both clear his throat and hopefully control the blood that was rushing to his head, but he knew it was too late to try. Steam had poured out of his ears as his hands came together, his fingers clutching against the other hand.

"O-Of course. I'd be delighted to accompany you. But may I ask, when will it be?" The large man nervously answered, his voice straining only the tiniest bit.

"Oh, uhh, how about tomorrow after work?" Leo suggested as the Reinherz responded with a firm nod.

"Mmm. Tomorrow it is." He approved.

"Great! I-I'll see you then!" The photographer jumped somewhat as he raced towards the elevator, his emotions expressed through his walk. It was somewhat robotic, meaning he was nervous, yet the smile on his face shows that he's excited.

After entering the lift, the doors closed. Klaus gave a small sigh of relief and slump back into his chair, taking the moment to rest. Who would've thought that a man who has sealed away dozens of Blood Breeds without even breaking a sweat, would fall short to a small invite?

Unknowingly, Leo was experiencing the same thing. After the doors had closed, he had immediately slumped his back to a wall before sliding down it. His rear making harsh contact with the floor, but it wasn't important for the moment. Leo sat there, staring up and wondering what in the world had he gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Third_**

His heart skipped a beat.

Klaus had begun to lower his entire body whilst Leo stared from below. The two had just finished _another_ one of their small 'dates', this one turning out better than the rest. But frankly, each date after had been better than the ones before. Beside the point, Leo's mind began to run wild as the Reinherz had lowered, feeling like everything was coming a few seconds slower.

At first, after almost every date, they'd be exchanging gifts that the other had held onto throughout the ordeal, having not the courage until then to present it to the other. First Klaus had brought seeds of a flower that Leo had wanted to grow, then Leo brought a book he found enjoyable that Klaus had seemed interested in about, and then it had escalated from there.

Last date was Leo's turn to hand a gift, which was a new type of donut for both the leader and butler to enjoy, and he had expected something even _fancier_ than what he had given. What the brunet didn't expect was for the tall man to fall to one knee in front his apartment.

 _Oh god! Please don't ask. Please don't ask. At least not yet! I mean, we haven't even reached first base yet. He wouldn't pull out a-_

The photographer had finally returned to reality when he noticed that the red-haired man had reached a hand out to hold his. The young adult had little time to act before his hand was lifted up from its side position.

Pulling the hand up like it was one of his plants, he lowered his head and placed a gentle peck on the brunet's knuckles. It was only the smallest contact they had. Leo blinked.

In that minute, Klaus had returned to his tall position and released the hand, holding a faint blush. Leo looked up with a face mixed between confusion and embarrassment. Though the gesture was still sweet and awkward, he felt somewhat… _disappointed_. The thought went away when Klaus spoke.

"Goodnight, Leonardo."

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah! You too Mr. Klaus!" Turning on his feet, he pulled the key out of his pocket to open the door before jerking it around till it entered the key slot, his panic clearly shown. Finally, he had managed to open the door, pushing his body inside before closing it behind.

 ** _The Fourth_**

His heart skipped a beat.

Klaus looked down to the unconscious brunet, his hands crushing his pants. Yet again, the young adult was sent to the hospital, much to the leader's pleasure. Of course, this time was different from the others.

It was only a search and rescue operation for a missing Libra member. Leo doing the searching and Klaus doing the rescuing and all. Klaus believed it was best to involve as less people needed in any mission. Potentially harmful ones as well. So the two entered the mission alone.

Info given from Chain and Steven suggests that the member had been held captive inside an abandon facility, and is being interrogated for information on Libra. Klaus had no fear that the person would divulge anything, but he had also worried when a hostage is ever held.

It was simple getting inside the building and searching for the man. Eventually they met up and freed him before making their 'grand' escape. Klaus, like always, ordered the brunet to stay closely behind him as he piled through the many that came at them with iron rods and SMGs.

But then, only a few seconds away from the entrance/exit, the three were stopped by a much larger mob than usual. Klaus casually broke through the waves, but it was proving much harder. Deciding quickly, Leo cladded his goggles and lifted his eyes as blue rings formed in the air in front of them. Taking control of half the room, Leo morphed their visions, being careful not to affect Klaus and the Libra member.

The men cried out and locked their eyelids down in hopes of reducing the pain. During the scuffle and commotion, a switch had dropped from one of the men, quickly setting off the _first_ explosion. Klaus was the first to regain composure as he had no choice but to grab the Libra member who was being mauled. He believed that the young adult would make it at least without his help.

Leo did so, using his eyes and all. Another explosion came, much closer than the last. Just as the metres between Leo and the entrance had been in single digits, a third bomb came. Klaus could only watch from the outside as Leo was blown off his feet and thrown out of the doors.

A few hours later and the JLPD arrived along with ambulances and the main members of Libra. During the ride towards the hospital, where Leo and Klaus were treated, Leo heard the quiet apologies that flowed out of the Reinherz's lips, but had not the energy to respond.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The Fifth_**

His heart skipped a beat.

Leo blinked. The red head had done it once again. This was the fifth time in five weeks. He had refused yet another one of the brunet's offer to hang out. The young adult thought nothing of it at first, but this was the fifth time. Something had bound to be suspicious about it at that point.

The photographer tried everything within his willpower to believe that the leader was just extremely busy those weeks and time. But he couldn't help but notice the look the man had given him whenever he had asked out. Leo even timed his invites just to catch the tall man when he was at his happiest or joyous moments of the week.

" _Forgive me."_

Frankly, he had gotten tired of those words. Ever since the search and rescue mission they did, Klaus has been growing more distant from the brunet. And by the sixth week, he didn't know if he wanted to try. There was also that growing pain that stuck to his heart every time he heard those two words. Those days, he'd end up following one of the others around, wanting to be anywhere but the office.

The sixth week went by in a flash. Leo packed his stuff inside his bag once more that afternoon, readying to leave like everybody else. Then he was stopped to the sound of his name being called.

"Leonardo."

The young adult spun on his heels as he looked at the Reinherz, currently standing at his seat.

"Yes Mr. Klaus?" He enquired, watching as the red head moved over from his desk to the couch, raising a hand towards one side of it.

"Before you leave, I'd like to have word."

Leo stared incredulously. " _Leonardo, if you wouldn't mind, may speak with you?"_ That's how Klaus would usually ask someone of something. At least, whilst inside his head. But with the way he's speaking, it must be important to affect how he talked.

Leonardo bobbed his head before circling around the end of the couch the Reinherz had pointed to, sitting himself down at the same as the leader had. They sat for a moment in silence, before Klaus had been brought back to reality when a rumble of thunder had come outside the windows.

Turning to face the young adult, he stared directly at Leo. Leo was slightly intimidated, but was curious to know what he had to say. The tall man gathered his words before prying his mouth open.

"I don't how to explain this to you, but…"

 ** _The Sixth_**

His heart skipped a beat.

The tears continued to pour out of the teen's eyes as he bit into the pillow below his head. He struggled to keep his eyes open for any more than a second. The mach-speed monkey sat at the corner of the bed, watching his master let loose the flood gates on the pillows.

This wasn't how he wanted it to be. He just wanted to continue the life before the 'news'. The days where he fights with Zapp, make friendly chat with Zed, mauled by K.K's motherly drive, watched over by Chain, Steven and Gilbert, and continue going out with Klaus. But with what the Reinherz had told, how can he continue going without a care?

That moment when the leader had looked directly into his eyes, the bad news had begun. In summary of what he told, Leo had not much longer to live. Apparently, everyone had known of this already. It was apparent to the ones who had befriended the Observer, that the Observer would lose their life at a young age, in an unfortunate accident. A _curse_. And not a single way has broken it yet.

Klaus had looked into Libra's database of the eyes the day after they had met. Though he was fascinated with what he had read, he stopped reading after the curse. And then when Leo was hospitalised for the first time with them, the leader used the moment to explain his situation to the rest of the group. Some were mad, yes. But they understood the situation.

 _Don't get too close with Leonardo._

That was basically what he had said. For reasons unknown, Zapp and K.K had forgotten the order. Chain, Steven and Gilbert befriended the young adult, but it didn't go much further than that. When Zed came around, he was filled in on the information, but completely disregarded it.

In turn, Leo didn't know anything anymore. The friends he thought he knew had been keeping the secret from him for nearly a year now. Was it because they had pitied him? It had to be.

Whatever the case, how can he walk back into that office act like none of it ever happened? It was too big of a burden to even begin with. Now knowing that Klaus had hidden this fact, he had to know what else the leader have hidden from him. All of this had led to the tall man's conclusion to distance himself once he knew that the brunet would meet his unfortunate end.

More tears sprung up as he shoved his head back onto the pillow, hoping to sleep it all away.

…

Unknowingly, a pair of crimson wings flapped outside his window, two red eyes observing him from the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Seventh_**

His heart skipped a beat.

The day after Klaus and Leo had talked, the leader had expected the brunet to not return. He was almost sure of it. When the others began wondering where the young adult had gone, Klaus gave them the small lie that the photographer went on 'vacation'. Zed, Steven, K.K, Chain and even Gilbert had gave the Reinherz the stink eye, quickly pointing out the lie whilst Zapp was completely oblivious to it.

Klaus confessed. Explaining what had happened the other day, the others were shocked. Completely and utterly shocked. They knew that Klaus Von Reinherz was a truthful and honest man, so they knew he wouldn't lie about this, but that made it even harder for them to believe that the red head had even spoke to Leo about this.

Waves of rants and arguments flew themselves onto the Reinherz, but all ending with the sad disappointing truth. It was bound to get out somehow and not one of them wanted to be 'the one' to tell the young adult about it. The group and leader exchanged their apologies before continuing on with the day.

Zapp went out somewhere, dragging Zed with him. Chain held a light chat with Steven, K.K and Gilbert in hopes of raising her spirits whilst Klaus returned to his desk, thinking over what he had said.

An hour or two passed through the day as the office building was silent except for the small sound of Chain's finger swiping through her tablet. K.K took an early leave and Steven had enough of rereading the newspaper. Gilbert returned by his master's side whilst Klaus hadn't moved an inch from the last hour.

Suddenly, a phone rang. Heads turned towards the source as everyone faced towards the Reinherz's direction. Klaus snapped out of his trance and pulled the phone from his pocket. Looking at it, he found it to be Zapp. If Zapp was going to directly call the chief, then it must be urgent. Answering the phone, Klaus placed it on the table and set it on speaker phone.

"Zapp, talk to me."

"Chief, the kid's gone! We went to check out his place, which is a total trash by the way, and found the insides of it looking like the Monster Truck had come through it." The white haired man shouted over the line, now raising the attentions of everyone in the office. Part of Klaus was ticked that Zapp had went to Leo, another was anxious of Leo's condition.

"Couldn't he be with one of his friends, or working during this time of the day?" Klaus questioned. There was a noise over the line, indicating the phone had been snatched away. The merman's voice answered.

"We went and checked the places he usually hung around as well as the people he knew. Not one of them saw him for the entire day."

This alerted the office's worries as almost each individual stood up except for Klaus. Klaus looked towards them before back down to the phone, still waiting for a response.

"What are your orders?" Zed inquired. Looking around the room, the Reinherz noted all the concerned faces, feeling the concern in himself as well. Standing up from his seat as well, he faced the members present in the room.

"For now, we drop everything else. Steven, get every member out there. We must find Leonardo."

 ** _The Eighth_**

His heart skipped a beat.

Klaus didn't know what he had been looking at. For two months, the entire organisation of Libra had been sent out in search of the brunet. Looking where one can't. Entering secret societies just to learn if they had any information on the young adult.

But nothing. Not as much as a single clue turned up. All had seemed lost whilst more pressing matters came to hand. At the very end of the two months, it was about time for one to show up. A Blood Breed. Reports from Fang Hunter HQ were vague, but none the less true. They believed it to be another Elder class.

The situation was worse for Libra. Their main asset in sealing those vampires away had simply vanished off the face of the Earth. Even with Abrams' warning on the matter, the group had still went after the being. When faced against it, the vampire had the symbolic crimson wings, but its body was cloaked away.

The Blood Breed was difficult to begin with. Zed, Chain and K.K rendered useless and unconscious, Steven and Zapp badly wounded, but still watching the fight between their leader and the Elder class. Two buildings had already collapsed with many more to follow. Cars exploded left and right.

The two both struck decisive blows, sending the Reinherz digging into the road pavement and the vampire pinned to the wall of a large hotel.

Klaus struggled to pull himself up whilst the smoke was blown away and revealed the Blood Breed, _uncloaked_. Eyes widened as a laugh vibrates through the air from the Blood Breed. Along the way, K.K, Chain and Zed had regain consciousness and looked to see who the red head was battling, only to have their breaths taken away.

Red wings. Red eyes. Leonardo Watch's body. Leonardo Watch's voice. They watched as the brunet descended like an angel, hands inside his pocket with a smile looking towards all of them. Time ticked still for them. The one who laid waste to the city, to the people, to more than half of Libra's members, and had disappeared for two months… was their Leonardo.

Klaus couldn't believe what he was seeing. More like he didn't want to believe it. But, it was the same smile Leonardo gave to everyone. Finally, the young adult had touched the ground, his _red_ All-Seeing Eyes of the Gods meeting Klaus'.

"Why must you look so surprised? I **am** the King of Revelation. What was it that the King of Despair kept on ranting about? Oh, that's right. Try and guess what I am, you already know my name, don't you?"

And in the blink of an eye, he vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Ninth_**

His heart skipped a beat.

A silent fortnight passed as the members of Libra recovered their wounds. Any activity was called off for the group. None of them wanted to talk about what they saw two weeks ago for none wanted to believe it. Klaus even more so as he thought of what the brunet had said.

 _'_ _Try and guess what I am, you already know my name, don't you?'_

…

Leo knows the Reinherz was going to go after him. Even if he was once the one he fell in love, he had to put humanity first. But how could he do it? The thought of even laying a harmful finger on the brunet was out of his sanity. It'd be the last thing he wanted. And the way the photographer had said it. It sounded as if he wanted to be sealed away.

Klaus walked the streets of Hellsalem's Lot. He didn't know where he was going, but he had to know what he was going to do before he meets the Elder again. Along the way, he passed by the places he and Leo had visited together. From shops to gardens, parks to cinemas, and even the church beside the cemetery.

Then the tall man followed where Leo _would've_ gone. Starting at the diner, and following the route he would've taken to Libra's HQ. Recognising a few of the friends the photographer had made, he pictured their faces when they find out one of their friends had disappeared.

Making one last trip, the Reinherz made his way to where Leo had lived during his time in the city. Looking over the apartment building, he remembered back to the moment he had given the young adult the smallest kiss.

Moving his body, he travelled up the steps to the photographer's apartment. His hand reached out for the doorknob, turning it with ease and finding it was still unlocked. Last time he was here, he was still looking for the brunet. Now… he didn't know what he was doing. Stepping inside, he viewed the small room from the front.

He thanked the heavens that they had cleaned it all up last time. The first time was just an unbearable sight. To think a young adult would have to live in such a state. And all of it was for his younger sister.

...

Klaus had to do it. He didn't want to taint the memory of Leonardo Watch. None of the others would want it either. Nor his friends. Nor his sister.

A chill ran up the man's spine as he whipped around, feeling another presence beside him. Looking out the door, no one was there. The small sound of paper flapping in the air reached his ears as he looked down to the entrance.

A fold piece of paper was left underneath a pebble.

…

The leader leaned down and pulled the paper up, leaving the pebble aside before reading the contents.

 _'_ _I'll be waiting at St. Allen Yard's Central Hospital Cemetery.'_

 _~L.W~_

 ** _The Tenth_**

His heart skipped a beat.

Klaus took a seat. He stared up to the monument, not thinking much on anything. Next to him, sat Leo, mimicking the Reinherz while keeping his eyes hidden. For the first few minutes, they said nothing to each other. Only wondering on what was going to happen next. After this small cherished and peaceful time. Finally, the sun had set.

Then Leonardo spoke.

"… It's been a rough month or two, hasn't it?"

"Mmm. We've been looking for you." Klaus responded.

"I guess you were. Was there anything I missed?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. At least, in this city."

"Hehe. Well, it's been hell for me when with Femt and Aligura."

"I couldn't imagine."

"And the other nine are just as much as a handful."

"Oh, really?"

The conversation escalated as the two recollected what the other had missed during the past two months. They shared stories, spoke of what they had eaten or tried and even the new things they've read. Over the talk, they both felt the same pain in their heart. Klaus became silent for a while in the conversation before speaking.

"… Can we not return back to how we were?" The Reinherz asked, almost sounding as if he was begging.

"… If we could, I would've. But, it doesn't seem to be the case, Mr. Klaus." Leo said, looking down from the statue to his pockets where he pulled out his camera.

"The others will miss you. I as well."

"Don't worry. I've gone and visited them already. Not a single one of them said 'goodbye'. You think it's because they don't want it to be 'goodbye'?" The vampire flicked through his pictures, one by one. Like he was looking for something.

"Leo… None of us like endings of what could've been great."

"That's true…" He turned off the camera. "So I guess, we just move on." The young adult presented the camera to the leader in one hand as he took his stand. Klaus looked over and took it in one of his palms. Taking his stand as well.

"Thank you for everything, Mr. Klaus."


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Eleventh_**

His heart skipped a beat.

Klaus sat on his knees, the brunet held within his arms as blood ran down from the wounds they had received from each other. His gaze moved down to the photographer's eyes. Immediately, the leader had received the hint of what the brunet wanted and lowered his head down for Leo to whisper.

"Please… Don't blame yourself… It was my fault in the first place…" Leo breathed slowly, the taste of blood filling his insides. Pulling what was left of his energy, he lifted his trembling fingers to the man's cheek.

"I-I'm sorry…" Klaus spoke, tears screamed to break free and the photographer could tell that the man was trembling himself.

"… Don't be… You were the one that kept me going… Klaus… Wouldn't it be logical for you to be the one who stops me…?" The young adult gave a small smirk. His hand lost its strength and fell. Swiftly, Klaus caught the small hand in his, tears finally giving out.

"… I don't wish to be the one who stops you. I wish to be the one who you watch over as I watch over you. I wish to be the one who wakes up to your radiant smile every morning. I wish to be the one that you embrace with your light. I _wish_ to be the one who stays beside you to our years end…" Klaus cried, the tears rolling down his cheeks. Small drops fall on the vampire's hand. Silence followed before the faint and quiet chuckle of the brunet had come.

"… That had to be the most selfish thing… I've heard you say… Please… watch over Libra… watch over my friends… watch over Michella…" Leo pleads shedding a few tears himself.

Without hesitation, the Reinherz dipped his head lower, meeting the brunet's lips. Ignoring the taste of blood, he thought of all the moments the two had been together once more.

Leo returns the kiss, sharing the same thoughts of each other once more, along with his entire life. Looking back, his upbringings were not the brightest, nor were his years in educational institutes. But, the year he had spent within Libra, were well cherished. One last tear was shed by the brunet, as everything turned dark.

He felt himself wondering around in the shadows for a while before an overwhelming flash of light had come, driving away the darkness. Looking around, he was back under the cemetery. Where he was tortured by Femt. Instead, it was bright with white light, changing how it had looked initially. Turning his head up towards the stairs, he found something he hadn't seen in a while. It was White. Her hair flowing like usual with a hand outstretched towards him.

 ** _The Twelfth_**

His heart skipped a beat.

Klaus walked slowly as the members of Libra watched him. The man looked like he could've died on the spot. But no, his eyes seemed content on moving to a single destination. The others knew they couldn't have done anything by the time they had arrived.

The last of the Thirteen Kings were the hardest they've ever faced. But the fact was, it was the last. Through the miracles of god, they managed to do it. But the damage received was too much for any one man to survive. It was four-inch hole in the chest for god's sake.

Each step the Reinherz had taken, blood would pour out of his wounds. Even he knew that there was no way of stopping it. The members of Libra watched and followed him, already guessing where he was going.

Another step. A cough of blood came up the leader's throat, but he pressed on.

Another step. His right arm was entirely broken with only the feeling of pain running up it as he moved, but he pressed on.

Another step. Klaus could finally see the place he had wanted to be.

Libra noticed as well. They didn't say anything and continued on, a few metres behind the Reinherz. Their weapons dropped along with Klaus' knuckle buster. The soft sound of padded grass had become almost deafening when he drew near.

Finally, he had stopped. Pulling of his glasses, the tall man kneeled down, placing it on the cement. Looking up to the head stone, he remembered and engraved the words into his heart the first time he had ever read it.

 _Leonardo Watch_

 _21 April 2005 – 5 October 2027_

 _Here lies Leonardo Watch, a worthy man of pride and honour who had risked his life in countless effort for others. His memory will not be lost nor be forgotten as long as his will lives within us all. His friends and family will remember him greatly. Rest in peace, Leonardo._

 _'_ _Hello, World.'_

Klaus stood back up, making his way around the head stone before sitting down, his back resting lightly on the cement. His breaths were like the brunet's twelve years ago, ragged and quick, but slowly dying. He held his head up towards the clear sky, resting his tired eyes.

"… I'm sorry… to have kept you waiting, Leo… Meine liebe…" He whispered, his body feeling lighter than ever. Finally, his heart gave one last skip.


End file.
